


One of those days

by crimson_calamity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Sometimes bad days and unfortunate accidents can have happy outcomes.Or, Jaebeom is a mopey disaster area and Bambam happens to get caught in the crossfire.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> It cliché floof (and crybaby jaebie propaganda) enjoy!!!!

Nothing is going Jaebeom's way today. His alarm didn't go off, leaving him scrambling to get out of the house to go to work, his kettle, for whatever reason, would not turn on, so he didn't manage to get even instant coffee into him before he left and because he woke up and left late, he fumbled while feeding the cats but had no time to clean it up so there's still cat biscuits strewn all over his kitchen, he got stuck in rush hour on his way into the studio and, just to top it all off, his meeting with management about the songs he'd submitted for consideration went about as badly as it possibly could have gone, with everything summarily rejected and his boss effectively telling him to get his shit together. All in all, not great. 

And it seems that trend has continued; Jaebeom, his head pounding with a splitting caffeine headache, had gone to the cafe around the corner from his building in the hopes of finally getting some coffee into his system. This, it seemed, was a bad idea, because, miserable and distracted and exhausted, Jaebeom had turned on his heel after collecting his overly sugary iced coffee, walked out of the shop and promptly ploughed straight into another person. Another person who, of course, was wearing a pristine white shirt. Was being the operative word. 

"Oh my god-!" They yell as ice cold coffee splashes all over their shirt. It gets on Jaebeom's too, to be fair, but his is just a black t-shirt and he can wipe his leather jacket dry; neither is an expensive looking pure white silk thing. Now an expensive looking largely brown and wet silk thing. Altogether ruined, if Jaebeom's being honest.

"Fuck." Is the only thing Jaebeom can find to say, pure unadulterated panic slamming into him. The person - oh, oh good, they're extremely good looking too, just to add insult to injury - they bark a panicked laugh and pull the sodden fabric away from their chest, genuine sadness passing over the face. "Fuck, I'm so sorry-" Jaebeom's brain somewhat kicks into gear, hands fluttering in front of their shirt- "I-I can pay for the cleaning or, well, a new shirt, I guess-" he blurts, internally dying over just how much he's going to have to fork out for that but he can't exactly not- "shit, I'm really really sorry-" 

"Are you crying?" Jaebeom freezes, clams up, staring in mute horror at the pretty person staring at him with genuine concern on their face. He touches his face. It's wet. He is crying. 

"Oh my god." He says, thin and reedy. He can feel it now too, now his shame has been drawn into the spotlight, the wheezy tired sobs that want to bubble out of him, the thickness of his throat, the stupid tears that just drip more readily from his eyes. Handsome stranger looks more alarmed than ever. "Fuck this is so embarrassing-" Jaebeom blurts, coughing a semi-hysterical laugh and scrubbing at his face like a madman- "I'm so sorry, just--I'll pay for your shirt, it was my fault, I-" 

"Hey," handsome stranger says, mildly panicked, "it's okay, let's- let's go sit down." They gently take Jaebeom's arm and tug him back towards the cafe, then bodily drags him inside when he mumbles a protest and digs his heels in. He gets shoved down into a chair, then the pretty stranger hurries up to the counter and starts speaking to the cashier. Mortified and currently unable to stop himself from crying, Jaebeom buries his face in his hands and tries, at the very least, to sob as quietly as possible. 

"Here," comes a now familiar voice; Jaebeom peeks through his fingers to see the pretty stranger smiling at him and sliding a cup of iced water and a handful of tissues over the table towards him. Miserably eyeing their ruined shirt, he takes the tissues with mumbled thanks, wipes his face and blows his nose. "You okay?" They ask, sounding so genuinely worried. Jaebeom sniffs. 

"Yeah," he mumbles, "been having a shitty day and this just--topped it off. I'm really sorry." He says again. They sigh and shake their head, a fond little smile on their face. 

"Don't worry, I didn't pay for this, I stole it from a shoot," they say breezily and Jaebeom gulps; of course they're a model, just his luck, but it does make incredible sense considering how utterly beautiful they are, "I'm Bambam." Jaebeom blanches; this is just perfect. Jackson's model friend, the one he's been so adamant Jaebeom meet because he's "just Jaebeom's type" is the person Jaebeom drenches in coffee. "So what's your name?" He chirps. Jaebeom, reeling, just stares at him like he's grown a second head. 

"What?" He croaks. Bambam presses his pretty plump lips together, lifting a hand to try and hide a snicker. Not very well, may Jaebeom note. 

"What's your name?" He repeats. Jaebeom wishes the ground would swallow him whole and save him from his own painful awkwardness. 

"Jaebeom." He mumbles, blowing his nose loudly into one of the tissues. Bambam winces, but doesn't say anything about it. 

"What's the matter then, Jaebeom?" He asks. "Why has your day been so shitty?" Jaebeom gapes at him for a moment. He just smiles, a soft gentle little thing, and cocks his head and apparently, that's all the prompting Jaebeom needs to spill his entire life story. He rants about work, about his cats and his boss and his stupid broken kettle and for whatever strange reason, Bambam listens to him. He nods and makes appropriate noises and frowns sympathetically and Jaebeom, out of breath and hoarse by the end of his tirade, somehow feels ten times lighter than he did five minutes ago. Bambam smiles at him when he heaves a deep breath. 

"Feel better?" He asks. Jaebeom splutters a laugh, but nods. Bambam preens, all self satisfied. "Good. My work here is done." He grins when Jaebeom laughs again. 

"Oh, but you're still-" Jaebeom stutters, anxiety overtaking him again because Bambam's shirt is still ruined and still wet. 

"I said don't worry about it, I'll just go home and change, no big deal." He says with a dismissive wave. Jaebeom huffs and shrugs off his jacket, shoving it into Bambam's slack hands. 

"You'll get a cold." He insists, warmth rising up his face; it's deep enough into spring to not need a coat, but going around in a wet shirt still isn't a good idea. Interestingly, a blush doing the same on Bambam's face, who's fighting a smile as he slings Jaebeom's jacket about his shoulders. It's too big for him, but he cuddles it close and Jaebeom just about dies from how nice and sweet an image he cuts in it. 

"How will I return this to you though?" He says, batting his eyelashes coyly. Jaebeom's mind blanks, the only thing going through his mind being panicked gay screaming, but Bambam apparently didn't need any input here; he places his phone on the table and slides it across, a new contact with Jaebeom's name written in already sitting open. On autopilot, Jaebeom enters his number and slides it back; it's only when Bambam locks his phone with a smug little flourish that he realises the situation. His guts start twisting themselves into knots, palms sweaty, heart racing and a dopey grin coming to his face when Bambam hops to his feet and leaves with a little wave over his shoulder. Maybe today wasn't such a disaster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed!!! I really like bbam!! And I hope to write more for this au, it has much potential with posh model!bam x gremlin producer!jaebie so I hope u will look out for more!!! Thanks!! Lmk your thoughts down below or on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/)!!


End file.
